


Missin’ U

by Oniichan415



Category: Super Junior, 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: Jaehyun is missing Kyuhyun (whom is currently doing his military service) so he decides to give a call and express his neediness (Timeframe is around NJTTW S5-S6)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much! Their friendship is literally the cutest thing on this planet!

Jaehyun sighed as he flopped down on to the comfortable hotel bed. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling for a minute or so. Filming had ended for the day and he was exhausted. His ears pricked up as he heard laughing coming from the living room. It sounded like P.O’s and Mino’s laughter. He sighed once again. Seeing P.O and Mino’s friendship made him miss Kyuhyun even more. He rested his forearm over his head. They texted and called but seeing and having Kyuhyun in person was better. 

Jaehyun shifted as he grabbed his phone from his back pocket. He quickly went through his contacts and clicked on the one that said “자기야💙”. Jaehyun gave an inward smile, they hadn’t told anyone but he and Kyuhyun had recently gotten into a relationship together. It was probably the worst time for them to start dating, particularly because Kyuhyun was serving in the army. And when Kyuhyun had holidays and days off, they could barely spend time with each other due to Jaehyun filming for shows and Kyuhyun spending time with family and friends (mainly Super Junior and his non-celebrity friends). Jaehyun pressed the call button and put the phone up towards his ear. Kyuhyun seemed to be taking forever to pick up his phone. Jaehyun checked his watch it was currently 7:19pm in Hong Kong which meant that it would be around 6:19pm over in Korea. Kyuhyun would’ve finished his shift for the day, at least Jaehyun hoped. Finally the ringing stopped.

“Hello? Jaehyun-ah?” That beautiful voice spoke through the phone. Jaehyun sunk into the bed feeling relaxed just from hearing his boyfriend’s voice.

“Jagiya...” Jaehyun whined. “How are you?” He added.

“I’m good, not much went on at the office today which was good. How was filming today? Anything funny happen?”

“That’s good to hear! Filming was tiring today...” he sighed, rubbing his eyes. “If you want to know you’ll have to wait until it airs~” The model teased, smiling as he heard Kyuhyun groan on the other side and say “you’re no fun...”. The call went silent for a few seconds.

“I miss you Kyuhyunnie...” Jaehyun said in a hushed tone.

“I know... and I miss you too. Only 8 more months until I get discharged.”

“P.O and Mino’s friendship reminds me of us, which makes me miss you even more. Come visit me when you get a day off.” Jaehyun suggested, they hadn’t see each other in a while.

“I know... I know...” Kyuhyun sighed, Jaehyun tells him every time they speak. “I’ll see if I can. We’ve gotta be careful though... with fans, media and all that.” He warned.

“Yea...” Jaehyun said dejectedly. “I miss your touch. I miss your lips...” He muttered, looking over at the open door. Kyuhyun sighed, agreeing wholeheartedly. The model stood up, closed and locked the door just in case anyone were to walk in on their conversation. They both weren’t ready to let others know about them yet.

“Did you just lock the door?” Kyuhyun asked, hearing the noises in the background.

“Mmhm.” Jaehyun replied, leaning against the door and lightly biting his lip.

“Did you wanna...” Kyuhyun’s voice trailed off, suggesting ramping things up.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jaehyun grinned.


	2. Missin’ U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter but smutty

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jaehyun grinned. They had done phone sex occasionally over the months and it has been the saving grace in their relationship. Just thinking about their previous sessions had sparked something in Jaehyun’s crotch region. He snaked a hand down to unbuckle his belt and took it off, discarding it near his suitcase. Jaehyun sneaked a hand up his shirt and began to fiddle with his nipple. He let out a soft sigh.

“What are you doing now?” Kyuhyun asked, a little breathless.

“Playing with my nipple...” Jaehyun responded, imagining it was Kyuhyun’s hand that was doing it. He shut his eyes.

“Mm?” Kyuhyun hummed. “Well I hope you don’t mind my hand making its way down to your pants...” Jaehyun’s hand slowly travelled down to the band of his jeans. “God I want to kiss you so badly, Jaehyun-ah.” He groaned. “Unbutton your pants for me.” Jaehyun did exactly that, he unbuttoned his grey jeans and pulled them off. “Now... I’ll slip my hand into your boxers and start playing with your dick.” He said in a low tone of voice. Jaehyun gasped when he wrapped his cold fingers around his dick and slowly started to fist himself. Soft moans escaping his mouth every few pumps.

“Hah... Kyuhyun-ah..” Jaehyun murmured, tilting his head up.

“Yeah? You like that? You’re so dirty, wanting to be fucked like this whilst away to film.” Kyuhyun breathlessly said, obviously he was giving himself the same treatment. “You’d probably love it if someone came in and filmed us, wouldn’t you?” Jaehyun sighed, a pleasant shiver running down his spine. That’d be such a turn-on if someone did just come in recorded him and Kyuhyun doing raunchy things. His dick twitched in excitement.

“Kyuhyun-ah... Kyuhyun-ah...” He moaned, indicating he was coming close to his climax.

“Take your hand away.”

“Huh?” Jaehyun opened his eyes, temporarily stopping his strokes. He twitched slightly and gasped as he stopped touching himself so close to orgasm.

“You heard me. Take your hands off your cock.” And he did, but it wasn’t fair. He could hear the wet sounds coming from his boyfriend over the phone. Jaehyun scowled at the unfair treatment. “I want you to strip and get on all fours on the bed.” Kyuhyun ordered, his voice now turning gravelly from speaking in a low tone. Jaehyun followed through with Kyuhyun’s request. He put his phone on speaker and placed it below him. God he wanted to touch himself so badly, he was aching to be touched.

“Kyuhyunnie... please touch me...” Jaehyun whimpered, glancing over to see his dick throbbing.

“Don’t order me around or else I’ll leave you like this and you wouldn’t like that would you?” He said with mirth in voice, he loved to tease Jaehyun like that because he knew Jaehyun would obey him either way.

“N-no... I wouldn’t.” He whispered.

“Suck my fingers...” Kyuhyun said. Jaehyun stuck two of his digits into his mouth and sloppily sucked them. He did it sloppily so the phone would be able to pick it up. “Mm... you wish that was my dick huh? My dick fucking your mouth rough and deep huh? You’re so dirty Jaehyun...” Kyuhyun let out a sharp gasp at the end of his sentence.

“God yes...” Jaehyun moaned, he trembled in delight, he could feel his precome leaking out of him in large amounts.

“God... Jaehyun...” Kyuhyun growls. “I’m going to take my fingers and stick them in your needy hole.” Jaehyun takes out the fingers from his mouth and reaches around so they’re positioned near his entrance. His tummy coiled in excitement and fear. Jaehyun takes a deep breathe and slowly enters one finger in and then a second. He lets out a guttural moan and shudders.

“Fuck...” Jaehyun whispers, his asshole contracts around his two digits.

“Fucking hell Jaehyun...” Kyuhyun pauses. “That sounded so fucking hot.” Fuck... Now he really wishes he was there, driving his cock into Jaehyun. “I bet you’re really tight huh? If you made that noise.”

“Kyuhyun-ah...” Jaehyun began to speak, taking deep breaths. God he wanted to come so bad, he lightly began rocking his hips to at least help him. If anything it made it worse. “Fuck me.”

“Gladly. I’ll fuck you nice and hard, my love.” Kyuhyun purred. “Better yet, I’ll also wrap my hand around your cock too.” Jaehyun could hear him smirk over the phone. Bastard. He was a bit unsure about touching himself, he felt like he was going to come straight away. Jaehyun laid his head on the bed and moved his free hand to his cock. Jaehyun let out a whimper as he engulfed his dick. He began a steady rhythm of him fingering himself as well as jerking off. Jaehyun bit his lower lip, trying to suppress any loud moans that might come out of him.

“Ah Jaehyun-ah... you’re so goddamn tight. Fuck...” Kyuhyun groaned. “I’m going to fuck you harder and deeper.” Jaehyun fastened the pace which caused him to let out a series of moans. “Jaehyun-ah... You sound super sexy right now... but you’re a bit loud...” Kyuhyun softly told his lover.

“S-Sorry... fuck!” Jaehyun hissed, he was close. Super close. “Kyuhyunnie... I’m going to—“ He began before a gasp exited his lips. He couldn’t tell which felt better, his ass being fucked by his own fingers or his dick being fisted. Nevertheless it felt amazing and Kyuhyun’s voice was the cherry on top. It was almost like Kyuhyun was here and having his way with Jaehyun.

“Come for me, Jaehyun. Come for me. Come all over my cock and hand.” Kyuhyun growled, he was almost at his climax as well. Jaehyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he continue to pleasure himself.

“Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah!” He shouted. God he could not care less if the others heard him, he was about to come and that was the most important thing right now. Jaehyun buried his face into the mattress and cried out as he finally came. His come splattering over the white bed. He shook intensely and his vision became white. He had never recalled having an orgasm like that before. As Jaehyun was recovering from his high, Kyuhyun had reached his climaxed and let out a high pitched moan.

“Jaehyun-ah? Jaehyun-ah? Are you okay, babe?” Kyuhyun asked, noticing Jaehyun hadn’t said anything over the past few minutes.

“Y-Yeah...” He sheepishly responded, collapsing onto the bed. “Shit... that was amazing.” Jaehyun panted. “Thank you Kyuhyun.”

“My pleasure.” Kyuhyun said in a jokingly way. “Sounded like you had a good time~”

“Oh.. definitely.” Jaehyun replied. “You better fuck me like that next time we meet up again.”

“If I get to hear those sexy moans again, certainly. Let’s hope Na PD or the others didn’t hear us...”

“But doesn’t that kinda turn you on though?”

“Yeah... a little actually.” He chuckled. “Well love, I’ll leave you alone now, get some rest for tomorrow’s filming. I’ll talk to you tomorrow... I love you.”

“I love you too, jagiya.” Jaehyun smiled and ended the call. He glanced over at the door. He didn’t recall anyone knocking so he might be in the clear. He glanced around the room as he tried to regain some energy. His eyes widened. He cursed softly to himself as he buried his face into the bed he was laying on.

He came all over Mino’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at writing smut


End file.
